Exigente
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sasuke no era gay, él simplemente esperaba a la mujer perfecta. Una mujer herida en su orgullo era de mucho cuidado, más si se trataba de Sakura. Post-guerra UA One-shot NaruSaku


N/A: Este relato no tiene continuación, así que no la esperen. Es material NaruSaku con Sasuke como protagonista, a quien no le guste la pareja puede dar marcha atrás y buscar algo más que leer.

Como siempre, los personajes son de **Kishimoto** , la imagen de la portada tampoco es mía, créditos a su creador, sólo es mío el texto aquí escrito.

* * *

— **Exigente—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

El cielo estaba oscuro, casi negro y la luna redonda como una esfera de plata, la noche había llegado sin que pudieran encontrar donde pasar la noche, en alguna parte del país de fuego tres ninjas acampaban a la intemperie luego de haber cumplido la misión de escoltar a un mercader muy rico.

Naruto no tenía nada de sueño, había comido demasiados dulces y su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía como para estar ahí intentando dormir.

—¿Sasuke estás despierto?

—Hmph, ¿qué?

El pelinegro estaba en su saco de dormir al lado del rubio, Sakura estaba al otro lado de Sasuke, por el ritmo acompasado de su respiración se notaba que ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Rechazaste a esa linda chica, ¿por qué rechazas a todas las chicas?

Al pelinegro le sorprendió la inesperada y extraña pregunta, pero sí, una de las hijas del rico mercader al que habían escoltado se le había declarado a Sasuke y él la había rechazado en dos segundos.

—Eso es algo que no debería importarte.

—Y no me importa, si eres gay no me importa, porque son tus preferencias sexuales, a mi si me gustan las mujeres, no todas, sólo una en realidad, jeje.

Sasuke se volvió para mirarlo con expresión de enfado, —no sé de donde puñetas has sacado la idea de que me gustan los hombres, pero no es verdad.

—Ah, jaja, no te enfades, era una duda que tenía, pero ya esta aclarada, pero entonces no entiendo si te gustan las mujeres porque las rechazas a todas.

Sasuke torció los ojos, por lo visto Naruto no iba a parar de hablar hasta saciar toda su curiosidad.

—Porque no hay ninguna de mi tipo, alguien como yo sólo se fijaría en una mujer perfecta.

—Entonces no entiendo porque rechazaste a Sakura-chan. —comentó muy extrañado.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dije?, Sakura es muy simple para mí, ahora déjame dormir.

—Una mujer perfecta buscaría al hombre perfecto. —replicó Sakura molesta por las palabras del pelinegro. —y no eres perfecto, nadie lo es, si sigues de exigente te vas a quedar solo.

—¡¿Sakura-chan nos estabas escuchando?! —dijo Naruto sorprendido.

—Me despertaron con su parloteo a media madrugada. —respondió en un claro tono de enfado.

—Es culpa de Naruto, él comenzó a hablarme, —se defendió Sasuke.

" _¿Yo simple?",_ estaba tan enojada que ahora no podría seguir durmiendo.

Sasuke-kun la había desvalorizado y eso la había insultado.

—¿Eh?, pero tú hablaste más que yo. —replicó Naruto.

—¡Se callan los dos!, voy a dormir. —les regañó alzando la voz.

Los dos shinobis enmudecieron y Sakura se acomodó dándoles la espalda, unos minutos después ella seguía removiéndose sin poder dormir.

—Yo no creo que seas simple Sakura-chan, todo lo contrario, Sasuke espera la mujer perfecta para él, yo ya la encontré en ti, no sigas pensando en eso, descansa.

Ella se ruborizó y el rubio sonrió al verla encogerse en sus cobijas, pensó que Sasuke se burlaría de sus palabras, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada, seguramente ya se había dormido.

Naruto no necesitaba escuchar una respuesta de la pelirosa, se conformaba con saber que ella había podido conciliar el sueño.

—Naruto ven. —le llamó ella.

El rubio no dudo en ir donde su novia, ella no había querido dormir a su lado acusándolo de pervertido, pero cuando Naruto se tumbo a su lado Sakura se acurrucó pegada a él.

—¿Qué esperas para abrazarme? —inquirió levantando una ceja.

—Tú permiso por supuesto, no me quiero quedar sin dientes jeje..

Sakura se elevo sobre él y lo besó en los labios, Naruto estaba sorprendió de que ella hiciera eso estando Sasuke a sólo unos pasos, sin embargo no sería él quien la frenaría. La abrazó respondiendo al beso.

—Auch, Sakura-chan, me mordiste duro. —lloriqueó él tocándose el labio.

—Chiss, no seas llorón.

Justo eso era lo que quería Sakura, que hiciera ruido, fastidiar al pelinegro, que viera lo que se había perdido, estaba siendo infantil, lo reconocía, pero estaba herida en su orgullo y sólo deseaba irritar al Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan, Sasuke está allí. —se alarmó al sentir las manos de su novia tocándole la piel del torso.

No era como que nunca lo hubiera hecho, ya su relación estaba más que consumada, pero le daba vergüenza con Sasuke ahí.

—¿Y qué? —replicó ella dejando perplejo a Naruto con su respuesta, Haruno sabía que Sasuke estaba despierto, aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

—Que no me dejan dormir —respondió el Uchiha, —vayan hacer sus cochinadas a otro lugar.

La pelirosa se bajo del cuerpo de Naruto y Sasuke se cubrió la cabeza con la sabana, minutos después el pelinegro que no tenía nada de sueño, cuando volvió a ver ellos no estaban.

—¿Qué?

Murmuró sorprendido, se levantó y fue a dar una vuelta. Los encontró en la orilla del bosque de pie besándose contra un árbol, de Sakura sólo podía ver el cabello rosado y los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, Naruto tenía los pantalones a medio subir, ver las nalgas de su amigo moviendo el culo lo horrorizo.

Regresó inmediatamente al campamento, sabía que esos dos tenía una relación, pero no sabía que el tonto de Naruto había logrado avanzar tanto.

Al rato los muy sinvergüenzas llegaron haciendo ruido y se acostaron a dormir como si nada.

Su imagen del equipo siete había sido corrompida, para remate los tuvo que despertar dos horas después para continuar el camino.

—¡Mira Naruto!, una feria de libros, vamos a ver —comentó Sakura cuando pasaban por un poblado.

—Yo no leo, pero te comprare el que más te guste Sakura-chan —respondió Naruto alegremente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Sasuke-kun, si quieres puedes irte. —le dijo ella, ya se le había pasado su rabia contra el Uchiha.

—Hay que hacer el informe —respondió Sasuke con voz agria.

¿Es que esos dos ya no iban a volver a ocultar su relación?, las cosas eran más cómodas para él cuando los tres parecían buenos hermanos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y los siguió, no haría el informe solo, no era bueno redactando, para eso estaba Sakura, a la que por cierto ya no volvería a subestimar, ya que por lo visto sus palabras la habían hecho sacar a la luz su romance oculto, y él había tenido que ver las blancas nalgas de Naruto.

.

Fin


End file.
